traitorskeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Thirteenth Session
The session picks up immediately after the ambush on the demon and the warlock from last time, which means it's time to roll initiative! ROUND ONE # Celia - gets into Touch range demon, casts 3rd-level Inflict Wounds, 29 damage # Demon - demon takes four attacks, two against Celia and two against Fishboy, grapples Fishboy (13 damage), 8 damage to Celia, punches Fin in the dick for 7 damage (halved by Fin's damage resistance) # Alice - moves into melee range, takes attack, misses # Fishboy - tries to break grapple, fails, takes two attacks, misses # Warlock - casts Compulsion on Celia, Alice, Tismora, Fin, Max. Fin, Max, and Tismora are all Charmed into running away # Tismora - flees # Talith - crossbow attack against warlock, crits, 19 damage (warlock does not look good) # Leonita - Eldritch Blast against the warlock, 7 damage (so close to death) # Raul - shortbow attack against demon, misses # Max - flees, turns to throw a javelin against the warlock, misses # Sol - closes in on warlock, casts Charm Person, fails # Markoris - arrow attack on demon, 5 damage, hides # Alana - casts Moonbeam on demon, Fishboy - 8 damage to Fishboy, 16 damage to demon # Verdun - attacks demon with longbow, 3 damage to demon # Ishaq - casts level 2 Magic Missile against the demon, 13 damage, demon is starting to look rough # Talia - heals Fin for 10 HP, grants Fin inspiration ROUND TWO # Celia - casts Toll of the Dead on the demon (10 damage), moonwalks backwards from the Moonbeam # Demon - moves out of Moonbeam, taking Fishboy with him, takes 12 damage, pincer attack on Fishboy (8 damage), pincer on Alice (misses), punches Fishboy (3 damage), punches Alice (misses), telepathically declares *I WILL REMEMBER THIS* # Alice - uses 2nd-level Divine Smite, 18 damage to demon, demon is killed by a combo shield-slam and jumping stab through the throat. Demon evaporates into black mist. # Fishboy - free, flees, breaks Compulsion with will save, screams at warlock, dashes back, tackles and pins Warlock, breaks Compulsion's concentration # Warlock - fails to break free, initiative is over After the battle, the prisoner is gagged and restrained. Alice and Max intimidate her into cooperating, then Ishaq persuades her, playing on her recognition of him as a foe of Ayleen. She says she's 'dead either way,' sullenly cooperating. Sol suddenly pulls a blue shiny stone out of his pocket (cell phone stone?), reports an emergency - a dragon attack, back in the direction of Wizard's Pit. It's established that some characters know that metallic dragons are reputed to be more civilized than chromatics. Stories of dragons ruling ancient city-states, or a Raith province even being governed by a dragon. All dragons can shapeshift and disguise themselves as humanoids. Many dragonborn and sorcerors have dragon ancestry. There's a bronze dragon reputed to be living peacefully in the mountains, who has never caused any trouble. TIMESKIP LONG REST: Verdun hands over his bow and armour, THIS PACT IS SEALED, party will claim they died in the fire, warlock prisoner and ex-PCs heading back to the Keep with Talith. The rest of the (much smaller) party travels back to the mountains, followed as always by the Crown's Eyes. They reach a forest glade that has been visibly devastated by flame and claws, and hear someone crying. Ishaq charms a devout naked woman (??) who is rambling about a dragon attack taking people away, while Fin finds a satyr. Initial conversation with the satyr are highly evasive, and it takes some time to establish that his name is the sound of the wind through the trees, or Whhhhhhhh, although he also goes by Vanadian. Whhhhhhhh was holding an orgy in honour of the Green Man which apparently offended the local bronze dragon enough to prompt it to abduct most of the participants. After a great deal of bickering, Alana uses Speak With Plants to get a direction on where the dragon went, and the party sets off. Fin also persuades a hawk using chimera jerky to let him see through its eyes, and spies what appears to be the dragon's stronghold, high on the mountain. The session ends here.